Similarites
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Aiden-verse Aiden discovers that Sam and Dad are awfully similar when pissed off. Warning Spanking
1. Chapter 1

In the motel room, Sam and Aiden were asleep in the two beds. Sam gave a snore as Aiden rolled over in bed. She rolled over again, and with a yelp woke up on the floor having had rolled off the bed. Sam tossed his pillow across the room at the bed where Aiden should have been.

Aiden giggled, "down here dummy!"

"Why the hell are you on the floor?" Sam asked groggily, sitting up.

"Rolled off the bed." Aiden shrugged.

"And I'm the dumb one?" Sam smirked.

"Shut up." Aiden said standing up and flopping on top of her brother.

"Get off Di" Sam said shoving his sister.

"Noooo you're cozy and nice." Aiden said snuggling into Sam's chest.

"Di hun, we gotta get ready for school." Sam said kissing his sister's head.

"Don't wanna go. Can't we stay here?" Aiden asked.

"Nope. We are not skipping school. Not only would Dad kill us but I have a test today." Sam said.

"Sammy, please!" Aiden said. "It's cold. I don't want to go. Plus we haven't had a movie day since Dean had that concussion last year."

"Maybe another day girly. I can't miss this test. But maybe soon, are you sure you'll wanna do it without Dean?" Sam asked.

"Hm." Aiden stopped for a second to think, "well we will have to have another one with Dean."

"Christmas break starts next week. Do you want to do a movie day on Sunday or Monday?" Sam asked, using his mental calendar.

"Sunday into Monday? And just have an all night movie marathon?" Aiden pleaded.

"No. You get obnoxious when you don't get enough sleep." Sam said, remembering the last all night movie marathon.

Aiden huffed. "I do not."

"Do too munchkin. Now get up. It's time to get ready for school." Sam chuckled.

"I think I'm getting sick. Guess I shouldn't go out in the cold and go to a school where it'll be full of germs." Aiden said, faking a cough.

"We'll get you some hand sanatizer." Sam shoved Aiden off of his lap, "Go get dressed."

"Don't push me." Aiden grimaced, shoving Sam, hard.

"Fine. I won't." The boy said. He grabbed Aiden under the waist, then stood up and propped his knee up on the bed, and tossed Aiden over his lap.

"Sammy!" Aiden cried out.

"You're being a brat Aiden," Sam said landing a volley of swats on her bum. He then tipped her ass into the air and attacked her thighs and sit spots. With a final two hard spanks to her bum Sam let her up.

"Ow." Aiden said, pulling a bitch face that rivaled Sam's.

"Oh come on. It was a few dozen swats." Sam rolled his eyes. "If you'd pulled that shit on Dad he'd full on belt your ass and we both know it."

Aiden opened her mouth to say something snotty but the sting in her bum made her bite her lip.

"Get dressed. I'm gonna go take a shower." Sam said.

"Can I get the bathroom first?" Aiden asked, "I gotta pee."

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

It was only first period and Aiden already knew it was going to be a very long day. She felt someone kick her leg under the desk. She looked up to see her friend Isabel scribbling a note furiously, then the girl thrust it into Aiden's hand.

"Who gives a pre algebra pop quiz first period?" It read.

"Sadists." Aiden wrote. Then she shoved the note back into Isabel's hand. Aiden squirmed in her seat, her ass hurt like a bitch. The note fell into her hand.

"Very true. Do you have to pee?"

"No, why?" Aiden wrote. The note soon came back.

"You're wiggling like there are ants in your pants. If it was my brother you had not Sam I'd bet on itching powder."

"Nah that's my other brother not Sam." Aiden handed the note back just as the bell rang.

Suddenly there was hustle and bustle in the classroom as they stood up heading to their next class; gym. Aiden and Isabel walked side by side towards the gym.

"You have another brother?" Isabel asked, her voice high and light like little bells.

"Yeah. He's way older though." Aiden shrugged.

"Sam's way older silly. He's a senior! You're a sixth grader. How much older can the other one be?" Isabel laughed.

"He's like four years older than Sam is. And ten years older than me." Aiden said. "What about you? Any siblings I don't know about?" Aiden asked.

"Nope just me and Toby." Isabel smiled. "And he's just five minutes younger. But this doesn't answer my original question Aiden, why are you so squirmy today?"

"Dad and Dean aren't home so Sam's in charge, and I got in trouble this morning. Which is saying something cause Sam just makes a bitch face and lectures or tells dad normally." Aiden said shrugging.

"So? Why're you squirmy?" Isabel asked again, clearly not getting Aiden's hints.

"Have you never got your ass beat?" Aiden asked, dropping her voice so as not to be overheard.

"Nope. My parents are hippies, they're so anti violence it's not even funny, we had to have a family meeting in order for Toby join the wrestling team." Isabel giggled, "So why does it make you squirmy?"

"Cause your butt hurts too damn bad to sit on it too long." Aiden explained, blushing slightly, which was a rare thing for the blunt girl.

"Hm. Sounds unpleasant. My parents only ground. But that's when you do something super wrong." Isabel said.

"Oh my daddy grounds too. But if you're getting grounded you're probably also getting your butt whupped and extra pt." Aiden wrinkled her nose.

"What's pt?" Isabel asked.

"Physical training." Aiden said rolling her eyes, "it's a royal pain."

"What kinda dad makes you do physical training?" Isabel looked confused, "Like that's just weird."

"The kind of dad whose a former marine." Aiden said as they got to the locker room.

"That sounds exausting." Isabel giggled.

"Oh it is." Aiden paused, "Shit."

"What? Did you forget gym clothes? Or sneakers? Or to wear underwear or something?" Isabel asked softly.

"No. I got my ass beat this morning remember. My thighs will be red." Aiden whispered.

"Hm. Wanna change in the bathroom?" Isabel sugested. "Or like have your butt face the wall?"

"I'll live on the edge." Aiden said as the two entered the girls' locker room.

They soon entered the gym where they had to run their ten laps and do 20 sit ups and 20 push ups. Aiden finished in about ten minutes. Fastest in the class.

Today they were playing dodgeball. But when some boy on the other team hit Aiden in the head she got pissed. So pissed in fact that she threw a ball at his head. Which got her out. Which made her mad. So mad in fact that during lunch she decided to beat him up. It wasn't just for getting her out though, he had been upsetting her all day. But when he flicked peas at her during lunch that was the last straw.

So with a well placed punch he fell to his knees. And a few punches and kicks in the two were on the floor. Just as Sam walked by.

Isabel was trying to pull Aiden off of the other kid when Sam stormed over.

"Isabel. Don't tell me that's Aiden." Sam said.

"It is." Isabel said meekly. "Should I go get an adult?"

"No. We're good. Till I get her home that is." Sam pulled apart the two fighting twelve year olds, holding them by shirt collars. Then he growled, sounding a lot like Dad "Aiden Anne."

Aiden suddenly found her toes very interesting. Her brother then pulled at her collar pulling her to tiptoes.

"Sam! I've got like three shirts don't ruin this one." Aiden mumbled.

Sam steered the children towards the office as Isabel trailed behind. He growled into Aiden's ear so low only she could hear, "The hell has gotten into you today girl? And we will be talking later just fyi. So if I were you I'd shut up and keep my hands to myself."

They arrived at the office and Isabel opened the door as Sam steered the two bloodied and bruised children in.

"What's this?" The secretary asked.

"They were fighting in the lunch room ma'am." Sam said voice smooth as silk.

"Names?" She asked.

Sam shook the boy gently, but strong enough to get him to speak up.

"Arthur Macmillan." He said.

"And the girl?"

"She's Aiden Winchester. And she's keeping her mouth shut before I yell at her." Sam said explaining Aiden's silence.

"I see and the other girl was she part of this?"

"Isabel?" Sam asked.

"No. I just tried to get them to stop." She said looking from she friend to her friend's brother.

"You can go back to class..." The secretary waited for a name.

"Isabel Chase."

"Alright Isabel if we need you we will call you to the office. And you," the secretary pointed to Sam as Isabel left, "who are you?"

"Sam Winchester ma'am. Aiden's my kid sister."

Later that afternoon Aiden and Sam had been told to alert Dad of what had happened. And Aiden and Arthur had a weeks worth of lunch detention.


	3. Chapter 3

The two younger Winchesters were walking back to the motel room. Sam was still pissed as all get out. Aiden was sporting a blood stained shirt from where her bloody nose had dripped.

When they got inside Sam slammed The door and sat Aiden down on one of the beds.

"What the utter fuck were you thinking Aiden Anne?" Sam growled.

"What are you, Dad?" Aiden snarled trying to stand up but Sam kept a large hand on her tiny shoulder.

"Don't you **dare** go there munchkin." Sam said, his voice eerily low.

Aiden quietly began to nibble at her lip.

"I want an answer Aiden Anne. Gotta get an explanation for when we tell Dad." Sam ordered.

"He was being a dick. Threw stuff at my head in gym, kicked me in English, pulled my hair every chance he got, tried to trip me in the hall, and flung peas at me during lunch. I just snapped Sammy." Aiden sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"So all this because you can't control yourself?" Sam asked.

"I guess..." Aiden mumbled.

"Well then I suppose we should get this over and done with hunh?" Sam said, running a hand through his hair.

"We gotta?" Aiden asked softly.

"Oh yeah. Your dumb ass is getting roasted." Sam said taking his hand off of Aiden's shoulder gingerly and sitting down next to her. He patted his lap, "Come on."

Aiden scooted herself over then flopped onto Sam's lap.

Sam rolled his eyes. Then with one hand undid her jeans, suddenly understanding his father's hatred for girl's pants, and slid the jeans down to her knees.

Aiden's eyes got wide and she suddenly squirmed. Sam rarely spanked her without her jeans, but let's be real here, Sam rarely spanked her.

"Quit it Di." Sam said placing a hand around her waist keeping her from wiggling away. And then Sam spanked. Right and left, up and down, till Aiden swore her ass would fall off. Sam's massive hand continued to rain down on Aiden's unprotected rear, then he shifted and it rained down on her thighs and sit spots.

"Sammy! Quit it!" Aiden cried.

"Oh we aren't done yet girly." Sam said begrudgingly. Another minute of smacking went by as Aiden cried softly into Sam's leg. Then Sam scooped up the little girl and held her to his chest.

It was silent for a minute or two. So silent that Aiden could hear the thump thump of Sam's heart beat and Sam could hear Aiden's panicked breathing begin to settle. Sam ran his fingers through his sister's blonde locks as he held her on his knee. Soon Aiden began to curl up into Sam's chest pulling her knees to her chest and perching, much like a bird, on Sam's lap.

"Shh. We're all done Di. We're all done." Sam reassured.

Aiden turned big brown eyes to look up at him, "No we aren't. Daddy."

"Well we have to tell him Aiden. Hell for all we know the school already called." Sam sighed.

"I guess. But I'm sleeping over at Isabel's Saturday remember? Do you think he will make me cancel?" Aiden chewed her lip.

"Might. But if you play your cards right you can probably get away with an ass kicking and extra pt." Sam said.

"What cards would those be?" Aiden asked.

"Commitment, promises, not going back on your word, stuff like that." Sam planted a kiss atop Aiden's head.

They called Dad that night.

"Winchester." The gruff voice on the other line said when the phone was picked up.

"Hey Dad." Sam sighed.

"Sam. What's up. Something wrong. You and Aiden ok?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir. Well mostly. She's not sitting too well." Sam hinted.

"What'd she do?" Dad asked with a groan and Sam could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where do you want me to start?" Sam questioned.

"The beginning."

"So this morning she was being obnoxious. Shoving and being really rude. So I smacked her a dozen or so times. But today at school apparently that didn't sit with her because she started a fight with some kid in the lunchroom. Which I happened to be passing by. So I yanked them apart and dragged them down to the office." Sam paused.

"She suspended or is it just detention?" Dad sighed.

"Week of lunch detention." Sam answered. "But when we got back to the room I gave her an actual spanking, and now she's doing homework."

"You did good son. Put your sister on the phone." Dad ordered.

"Yes sir." Sam handed Aiden the phone, "he wants to talk to you Di."

"Hi Daddy." Aiden said softly.

"Hey Aiden. Care to give me a run down, or did your brother cover it?" Dad asked.

"He covered it sir." Aiden sighed.

"So you were being disrespectful?"

"Yes sir."

"You started a fight?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you trying to turn me grey?" Dad asked in a warmer tone.

"No sir." Aiden giggled.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job at it." Dad chuckled. "So let's see. San spanked you, twice, so you've earned yourself a spanking, if not two, right there. Then there's the fighting and disrespect. I'd ground you but then you'd just end up fighting with Dean and Sam, so I'm thinking we will add an extra mile to every run, and fifty more sit ups and push ups daily."

"Yes sir." Aiden sighed, making mental notes of her new distances and numbers.

"Good girl now I've got to go help Dean with some research. Be good. We should be back before Christmas."

"Yes sir. Bye Daddy." Aiden smiled.

And with that they both hung up.

"And the verdict is?" Sam asked.

"One or two ass kickings and extra pt." Aiden said. "I can feel the soreness now."

Sam chuckled. "But you still get your sleepover. When are they expecting they'll be back?"

"Before Christmas." Aiden turned back to her math worksheet.


End file.
